


Point of Contact

by woopsimmelissa



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsimmelissa/pseuds/woopsimmelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>geoff ramsey in a magical world au would totally have moving tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Contact

“So what you're telling me is that you've never met me before, and that you're some kind of weird wizard dude?” Michael asked as he stood slack-jawed in the center of Geoff's cabin.

“Well I prefer 'mage' but you've got the idea,” Geoff explained, mixing a pale blue dust into the pot in front of him, causing it to spark and crackle.

“Right...” Michael said, narrowing his eyes at the older man and cautiously stepping closer. “Well this is gonna sound weird, but I've got a boyfriend in my... what? Dimension? My continuum? That looks exactly like you. Well, I guess you're the same person... if that makes sense.”

It made perfect sense to Geoff. This kind of thing happened all the time in his neck of the woods. Gavin, being the 'town idiot' of the group of mages that Geoff was a part of, always managed to fuck up something in space and time. And Geoff, being the most experienced in their community, always had to fix it.

The older man dusted his hands off on his robes and set the concoction he was working on off to the side. He turned to face the curly haired boy, who looked to be waiting for some semblance of an answer. “Well your Geoff must be just as handsome, then,” he gave as an answer, leaning one hip against the table he stood next to.

Michael snorted and mumbled under his breath, something that sounded like 'yup, this is definitely Geoff' but quickly turned to look expectantly at the other man. “So do you know how to, like, undo this? Or am I stuck here in the middle of the woods in a little ass cabin with a wizard for company?”

Geoff rolled his eyes and sighed, “ _Mage_ ,” but then quickly gave Michael an answer. “I can send you back, but it'll take me a couple hours to get the right supplies.” He watched as the younger boy rejoiced, chuckling a little. Geoff gently shrugged of his robes, seeing as he would be here for a while, and moved over to where his mattress lay nestled in the corner of the cabin. Next to the mattress was a stack of books, which Geoff stooped down to sift through, looking for one that contained the incantations he needed.

He was vaguely aware of his temporary house guest wandering behind him, and as Geoff picked up the correct book and quickly flipped through it, he heard the familiar scrape of his jars and cups being moved around. In two steps he was next to the boy, grabbing his wrist in his hand gently pulling it away from the shelf. “Please, don't touch anything,” he pleaded to the boy, who clearly wasn't listening, his eye having been caught by the swirling ink on his arm.

As Geoff followed his gaze, his eyes widened. Normally, the enchanted tattoos on his arm would swirl and twist at a leisurely pace, the accent colors to the thick black lines fading from olive to sage to forest green and back again. But now, as he watched in dismay, the patterns were quickly twisting and weaving around each other, the colors rapidly fading through shades of red and pink. Geoff's eyes tracked down his arm, and realized with a light horror that on the hand that had caught the other boys wrist the tattoos had gathered in a whirling mass, almost pulsating on his skin, trying their hardest to get to the point of contact between him and the smaller man.

Geoff quickly retracted his hand, stepping back a full two paces before looking at the man before him. There was a slight smirk on the other boys face as he kept his watch on the other mans arms, watching as his tattoos slowly settled into the calm, meandering pace as they had been before.

The older man let out an awkward cough, which seemed to break the boy's trance. Michael quickly flicked his eyes up to meet Geoff's. “That happen often?” he asked, the knowing smirk still plastered to the younger boy's face.

Geoff ignored the question, muttering a light 'excuse me' before stepping toward the shelf that Michael had been previously rooting around in. The younger boy stepped to the side, watching as Geoff began pulling down jars, labeled with names that got increasingly harder for Michael to make out.

But what Michael couldn't see, however, were Geoff's cheeks, which were the same shade of pinks and reds that his magical tattoos had just faded from not a minute ago.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at vavxray.tumblr.com!


End file.
